Wspomnienia Wampira - Niewykorzystane
by SatiaShade
Summary: Dodatek do trylogii "Wspomnienia Wampira". Niewykorzystane sceny i inne perspektywy :)


Dodatek do rozdziału 6 "Wspomnień Wampira"

* * *

**Pierwsza ofiara**

_**Noemi**_

Pociągnęłam nosem i rozejrzałam się z rozpaczą dookoła. Nie miało to najmniejszego sensu, bo i tak mój wzrok nie mógł się przebić przez mrok. Przesuwając dłońmi po ścianie zaczęłam iść przed siebie, usiłując z pomocą tego jednego zmysłu rozrysować sobie w głowie wygląd pomieszczenia, w którym mnie zamknięto. Wyobraziłam sobie, że mam przed sobą czystą kartkę papieru, a w dłoni ołówek, którym kreślę na białej powierzchni kolejne, ciemne linie. Zamknęłam oczy i szłam, starając się oddychać równomiernie. Ściany były kamienne i zimne jak lód, zupełnie jakby nigdy nie zaznały promieni słonecznych. W pewnej chwili uderzyłam o coś kolanami. W powietrze wzbił się tuman kurzu, kiedy starając się odzyskać równowagę podparłam się o to coś ręką. Było z miękkiego i odrobinę szorstkiego materiału a na brzegach przechodziło w gładkie, zimne i śliskie drewno. Chyba łóżko z kolumienkami. A więc był to zwykły pokój. Więc czemu nie miał okien?

Obeszłam mebel i kontynuowałam wędrówkę. W końcu, kiedy po długim przesuwaniu opuszkami po lodowatych kamieniach zaczęłam już myśleć, że odmarzną mi palce, moje dłonie natknęły się na drewnianą, nierówną powierzchnie. Drzwi. Stłumiłam jęk i zaczęłam gorączkowo przesuwać po nich dłońmi, szukając jakiejś klamki, lub czegokolwiek, by je otworzyć. Nie było niczego takiego. Widać można je było otworzyć i zamknąć jedynie z zewnątrz. Byłam tu uwięziona. Teoretycznie byłam tego świadoma. Zostałam przecież porwana z ulicy i zaciągnięta siłą w jakiś ciemny zaułek, a potem uderzona w głowę na tyle mocno, że straciłam przytomność. Obudziłam się dopiero tutaj, rzucona niczym worek kartofli na podłogę. Wniosek nasuwał się sam. To było klasyczne uprowadzenie i nie byłam aż tak głupia, by się tego nie domyślać. Mimo to otrzymawszy potwierdzenie swoich przypuszczeń wpadłam w panikę.

Z trudem łapiąc powietrze naparłam na drzwi całym ciałem, po czym cofnęłam się i walnęłam w nie ramieniem. Nie ustąpiły. Zaczęłam kopać i uderzać pięściami w lodowate drewno, szlochając i nawołując pomocy. Wykrzykiwałam imiona rodziców, błagając ich o pomoc, choć wiedziałam, że to nie ma sensu. Nie było ich tu przecież. A przynajmniej miałam nadzieję, że ich tu nie ma.

Drżąc na całym ciele ze strachu i z zimna zaczęłam rzucać się po sali, uderzając o ściany i potykając się co krok. Płakałam i krzyczałam, bo chodź to dziwne, nawet bezsensowne działania pomagały mi nie zastanawiać się nad tym, co mnie czeka. Mimo to w końcu wyczerpanie wzięło nade mną górę. Opadłam bezwładnie na posadzkę, kołysząc się w przód i w tył, szarpiąc dłońmi włosy i szlochając. Coraz ciszej, coraz mniej rozpaczliwie, z każdą falą wstrząsających moim ciałem lodowatych dreszczy. Miałam wrażenie, że łzy zamarzają mi na policzkach. Byłam przekonana, że gdyby docierała tu choć odrobina światła, dostrzegłabym wydobywające się z moich ust obłoczki pary.

Nie mając siły się podnieść podczołgałam się pod ścianę i skuliwszy się pod nią zaczęłam odliczać sekundy. Nie pamiętam kiedy usnęłam, ale spałam bardzo niespokojnie. Dręczona koszmarami, przez które przewijały się zakapturzone postacie bez twarzy, ciemne zaułki i krzyki ofiar, będące wyrazem palącego bólu spowodowanego wypełniającą żyły trucizną, co chwila budziłam się dosłownie na ułamki sekund, by po chwili znów zapaść w sen.

Kiedy wreszcie na dobre się zbudziłam, czułam się jeszcze bardziej wyczerpana niż wcześniej, a do tego obolała od leżenia na twardej, kamiennej posadzce i tak odrętwiała z zimna, że nawet już nie miałam siły drżeć. W ustach zupełnie mi zaschło. Przesunęłam dłońmi po ścianach i oblizałam je, starając się zwilżyć usta choć odrobiną lodowatej, brudnej wilgoci zebranej na kamieniach. Pociągnęłam nosem i zakaszlałam. Dotknęłam dłonią czoła. Było strasznie rozpalona. Boże, jak długo mieli zamiar mnie tu trzymać? Czy miałam tu umrzeć z pragnienia bądź zamarznąć na kość? Tego chcieli? Tylko dlaczego? Cóż ja takiego zrobiłam, by zasłużyć sobie na taki los?

Z ogromnym trudem wstałam z podłogi i podeszłam do łóżka. Ściągnęłam z niego kapę, nawet nie zawracając sobie głowy otrzepania jej z kurzu i owinęłam się nią szczelnie, po czym zaczęłam spacerować po komnacie, starając się za wszelką cenę nie dotykać lodowatych ścian. Miałam nadzieję, że ruch pomoże mi odzyskać choć odrobinę utraconego ciepła. W skostniałych członkach czułam potworny ból, jakby w skórę wbito mi tysiące rozgrzanych do białości igieł.

Na moje ciało wystąpił zimny pot. Szybko zrobiło mi się okropnie gorąco. Wcale nie ze zmęczenia ciągłym chodzeniem i przysiadami, które co jakiś czas robiłam, by rozruszać stężałe mięśnie. Był to zwykły efekt choroby. Niesamowite, jak szybko takie miejsce potrafi doprowadzić ludzki organizm do opłakanego stanu. Jeśli tylko dane mi będzie stąd wyjść, leczenie miało potrwać nawet kilka tygodni.

Odrzuciłam kapę byle jak na łóżko i przytuliłam twarz do ściany. Chłód zapiekł moje rozgrzane policzki, ale wytrzymałam ból. Wiedziałam, że tak powinnam robić. Schładzać organizm, kiedy było mi za gorąco i rozgrzewać, kiedy robiło się zimno. Cały czas robić co w mojej mocy, by utrzymać temperaturę ciała na stałym poziomie.

Znów ogarnęły mnie zimne dreszcze. Starając się nie potknąć o własne nogi ruszyłam w stronę łóżka, by ponownie owinąć się kapą. Nie doszłam tam jednak. Rozległ się nieprzyjemny, przeciągły zgrzyt, a w następnej chwili drzwi do komnaty otworzyły się i w drzwiach stanęły dwie postacie. Jedna z nich była wysoka, druga niższa, z długimi do pasa włosami. Tylko tyle byłam w stanie powiedzieć, bo porażona nagłą jasnością, jaka wlała się do komnaty przez otwarte drzwi, nie mogłam dostrzec nic poza konturami owych postaci. Były jak dwa cienie postawione na tle słońca. Bardzo chciałam zmrużyć oczy i odwrócić się, ale powstrzymałam ten odruch. Jeśli miałabym spędzić jeszcze więcej czasu w tej ciemnicy, wolałam nacieszyć się światłem.

Ale nie miałam tu zostać. Zgotowano mi o wiele bardziej okrutny los. Z ust wyższej postaci wydobył się ledwo słyszalny dla mnie szept.

- Poluj.

Stojąca z boku dziewczyna zareagowała błyskawicznie. Poruszała się z nadludzką szybkością. Tak szybko, że nie zdążyłam nawet zarejestrować, co ze mną robi. Poczułam jedynie ból pękających kości w klatce piersiowej, a zaraz po tym ostrza przebijające się przez skórę na moim gardle. Jęknęłam i odruchowo próbowałam się wyrwać, jednak opór okazał się bezsensowny. Palce nieznajomej były niczym stalowe kleszcze, kajdany uniemożliwiające mi ucieczkę, podczas gdy ona wysysała ze mnie życie.

Moja świadomość oddzieliła się od ciała. Jak przez mgłę słyszałam swój charkot, kiedy tradycyjny odruch organizmu nakazywał płucom zaczerpnąć tlenu. Słyszałam rozpaczliwe bicie mojego serca, starającego się wtłoczyć w moją krew jak najwięcej adrenaliny, która miała dać mi siłę do walki, podczas gdy jedynym efektem jego wysiłków były jęki rozkoszy morderczyni, której ten mechanizm wtłaczał moją krew do ust.

Wkrótce nawet to przestałam słyszeć. Ból zniknął. Powoli wchłaniała mnie ciemność. Z ulgą się jej poddałam, pogrążając się wreszcie w o wiele spokojniejszym niż wcześniej śnie.

* * *

**Informacja!** Gdyby ktoś chciał, żebym coś z trylogii "Wspomnienia Wampira" dokładniej wyjaśniła w postaci dodatkowego rozdziału, opisała jakąś scenę szerzej lub z innej perspektywy, _pisać!_ Jestem otwarta na sugestie :)


End file.
